Nearly all of our activities may in some way be recorded and stored electronically in data sources or the like. This is particularly true with respect to business dealings or transactions between business entities and between business entities and customers. Analyzing a business entity's or customer's past and current interactions with a business, such as a bank or other business, combined with other statistical information, may enable a business entity to make informed inferences or decisions about another business entity's or customer's needs, possible future actions or profitability measures. The analytical and decision-making activities may involve retrieving data from a plethora of different sources and applying a multitude of different processes to the retrieved data. The data may have to be interpreted and transformed or derived from one form to another. The inherent nature of most business environments is that the processing and interpreting rules or procedures may be constantly changing. Another dimension to this complex problem is that the sources from which the data may be obtained may also be dynamic and may change significantly. This means that custom code or analytical software needs to be developed or modifications made to existing code for each rule and rule change as well as for each data source and change in the data source. Extensive and ongoing modification increases the possibility of injecting bugs or faults in the applications and such applications have high maintenance demands. The software changes can bring other elements into play, such as change management, extensive regression testing encompassing verification and validation, implementation of the software into production and the like. Software applications of this nature, with a high propensity for changes at a high frequency, are likely to become less maintainable with each release and have a high probability of potential bugs or faults.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and method to retrieve and analyze data that requires minimal if any modification to the code when rules or ways of doing business change or when sources of data change. There is also a need to provide a system and method to retrieve and analyze data that has broad scope applicability with minimal if any modification from one application or environment to another. There is also a need to provide a system and method to retrieve and analyze data that is modular such that any changes to one module will not affect another.